


Hot as Hell

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Yes Sir [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Just smut, No real reason for this, Smut, summer time fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: I stopped for a treat on the way home. Evidently there was another treat waiting for me.





	Hot as Hell

There was no getting around it, it was hot. The sun beat down on me and bounced off the pavement. I could almost see the waves of heat rising. It was miserable, but thank goodness I was going to be home soon. Home, with the air conditioning, the sweet iced tea that was waiting in the fridge, and him. Oh I wanted to be home.

As I got closer, a particular shop window caught my attention. It was a new ice cream shop, offering varieties that I had never heard of along with the standard classics. At that moment ice cream sounded like heaven. Norman would love some too. Since I was only a block away, I went in, ready for a treat.

Thankfully there wasn’t a long line. I was able to leave with a couple pints of our favorites, and a special treat for myself. They offered “monster cones” and it was no exaggeration. The height of the ice cream towered several inches. I would probably make a horrific mess of myself, but I didn’t care at this point. I just needed to cool off.

I knew I probably looked like a kid with the way I was enjoying the treat. I was so focused on licking and lapping away at the dripping cream, I didn’t notice that Norman was right on our balcony finishing a cigarette. But just before I reached the doors, a jolt shot through me. The familiar feeling had me looking up. He was staring at me, and the heat in his eyes matched the temperature outside. 

The elevator doors opened onto our floor, and I hurried to our place. Just before I attempted digging for my keys, the vanilla ice cream began dribbling down my hand. Groaning, I licked up the trail just as the front door swung open. Norman stood there, eyebrows raised. “Need help, baby girl?”

There was no sense in arguing. I laughed and nodded, handing him the bag of ice cream cartons so he could get them into the freezer. “I couldn’t resist some ice cream today. It’s so hot,” I mumbled.

“Hot as hell,” he grumbled in response. Something in his tone made me look up, freezing in place. His eyes were locked on me as he repeated “Hot as hell.” Then he pointed to my treat. “Finish it now, baby girl. Finish it right here in front of me.”

Then it hit me what he was visualizing. I stared directly at him as my tongue begins working again. It will probably end up being the death of me, but I play up the slurps and moans. He loves when I do that. And in fact, he begins groaning, and I can barely make out how he’s hardening. But my eyes can’t move from his stare. If I’m not looking at him, punishment will come quickly.

Finally I’m done. After rinsing my hands off, I look to him once more, waiting to see if he will give me the command. But when I see his expression, I know he’s a goner. His breathing is heavy, and his eyes are dark with lust. Whether he knows it or not, I’m in control for now. I move closer, pulling his shirt away and kissing my way over his chest. It appears like his heart might just pound out of his chest at this point. With a knowing grin, I work open his belt and get his jeans open, pushing the jeans and boxers to the floor. Then my hand, the very hand that had been sticky with the melted cream, wraps around his length, and I hear him growl. 

“Baby girl, don’t tease,” he hisses. Immediately I fall to my knees. How can I resist that order? His fingers tangled in my hair as my lips close around him. Our moans seem to echo and blend together. He moves my head slowly, and some might think he was only using me for his own pleasure with no other thought. But then he starts whispering “God, Oh hell yes… love that mouth… baby girl… you’re so good… so good… oh hell…”  
Suddenly he pulls back, ripping a gasp from me. “Bedroom now.” His tone leaves no room for argument. Gently he helps me stand and leads me to our room. I wiggle out of my sundress and panties, waiting for his next command. He pushes me onto the bed, crawling over my body as he kisses me. “Mine,” he growls before he enters me. “Mine.” Then he begins moving, making me cry out. He fits so perfectly within me. Every movement, every stroke drives me crazy. As he kisses me, he moans. “You taste good,” he whispers. “Hot as hell, and all mine.”

As I start shuddering under him, I whimper out “Yours sir… all yours.” That breaks the slight control he was keeping over his movements. Before they were slow and deliberate, designed to torture. Now his hips snap against mine faster and faster. 

Faster and faster.

Faster and faster.

His lips land on mine again as I gasp out his name. Grabbing my wrists, he pins them over my head as the fast movements gain intensity. “Say you’re mine,” he growls. “Baby girl, cum for me now!”

I’m broken in pieces, screaming out as everything flashes white. Pleasure overtakes all my senses. He moves faster and faster.

Faster and faster.

Faster and… oh god… harder.

Faster and faster.

One final snap of his hips completes his conquest. He shouts and growls as I feel him cumming deep inside me. 

We gasp for air as the room settles. Nuzzling me, he praises me. I hear loving words, only loving words. How he adores me, how beautiful I am, how I’m a good girl. Then he lifts his head. “Thought I was gonna explode when I saw you walking down the sidewalk lickin’ that ice cream cone.”

Smiling at me, Norman kisses me tenderly before whispering “Hot as hell.”


End file.
